The Journey
by ChocolateKay
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth Ross: An seventeen year-old American Witch dedicated to fighting Voldemort. Along the way, she makes friends, falls in love, and forms enemies with familiar characters. A Post-Hogwarts Marauder's tale.
1. A Witch At Wandlight

**DISCLAIMER**: The Harry Potter universe and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

I'll never forget the day I found out I was a witch. The surprise, the anxiety, the skepticism, the excitement, but most of all, out of all the feelings, the one that overtook them all was the feeling of being content. The overwhelming feeling that everything felt right. I had found my place. That from here on out everything would be okay, because I had that one moment of being complete.

So seldom do we get to have those feelings. A few throughout a lifetime if you're lucky. I felt blessed to have just one. My eleven year old brain could not quite comprehend it. All I knew was that the moment was significant and that I had my whole life in front of me.

_Magic._ I could do magic. The world was open to me. What couldn't be at my hands now? I felt important. I felt _powerful. _I felt scared. Scared of what I could do with that magic. Scared of what my family might think. My mom wasn't a witch. My dad may have been a wizard but he left when I was baby, so I would never know.

Most of all, I was scared of leaving my mom. My beautiful mother who had raised me all alone and who had always tried to give me the world. Despite the fact, that I was a strange child. I had to leave her. I was only 11 and I had to go off to some boarding school, no matter how fantastic it would be, it did not change the fact that I would be gone. I would be leaving my step-dad and my little sister. My wonderful little sister who I loved more than anyone despite how annoying she could be.

Still, I boarded that train that would take me to a secluded spot in Upstate New York, where Wandlight Academy lay. Just as I never forgot that moment when I found about being a witch, I'll never forget that moment I first stepped into Wandlight.

It was beautiful. It was much more then anything I had imagined. It was, well, magical. So I dived right in to training to be a witch. There were other muggle-borns like me, so I didn't feel out of place. There were a few pure-bloods who felt it their duty to be absolute jerks. But that's the way it is in school. A few elite people, who think the world is about them and who look down upon those of us who are actually human and care.

I learned Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Defense against Dark Arts, and Wandlight's specialty: Healing. I enjoyed them all, even boring History and Potions, which I always managed to screw up. But I found my real passion while at Wandlight: Quidditch.

How I had gone eleven years without Quidditch is beyond me. I felt as if a broom should of been born in my hand. It was usually reserved for third years and above but I refused to follow that rule. I practiced every minute I could and went from knowing nothing to being pretty good. I was taken on the team as a backup Keeper in my first year. One fateful game, out keeper fell down sick from some potion (nothing of my doing. I always screw up potions, remember?) and I had to take over. We won by a landslide. I was in.

But as years passed and I grew older, I found something I was more passionate in. It was impossible to ignore what was going on outside our happy little walls. Especially what was going on in Europe. A powerful wizard was growing in power. One, who hated muggles and who was a ruthless killer.

How could I not be against him? Here I was a muggle-born with a muggle family that I had to protect. At least, I think a muggle-family. My sister had potential to become a witch still. But because of this I started to read more about the Dark Arts and how to overcome them. I wasn't the only one, most students became concerned with what was going on and wanted to stop it.

Of course there were a few that didn't like that jerk, Ricky Earl, who I hexed so bad he had to spend a week in the hospital trying to be cured. He had the nerve to criticize my group. I had formed a group with students who were against dark magic. A sort of Anti-Evil group which I led. It was with that very group, that I figured out my fate and where my place in the wizarding community would be.

Our Headmistress, Constance Montgomery, had arranged a special meeting for our group, specifically for our seventh years. It was sort of a recruitment. People from the US wizarding government and other institutions were there to find people to train. I watched my friends go into rooms and come out smiling only to leave before they said anything to me. Soon enough, I found myself waiting all alone, feeling anxious and a bit pissed that no one seemed to care.

Just then Headmistress Montgomery came out of a door and smiled at me.

"I bet you're confused as to why you're the last one left."

"A little," I answered honestly.

"Because I have a very special visitor for you and we had to wait until he arrived. Follow me," She said as she went back into the door she had just walked out of.

I followed and saw the back of a magnificently tall man. He wore robes of a light blue color and his hair reached the middle of his back. He turned and smiled at me and I noticed is his eyes were the exact same color of his robes and seemed to twinkle.

"I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore," Headmistress Montgomery said.

My mouth dropped open. I knew Albus Dumbledore. Everyone knew Dumbledore. He was one of the most famous wizards in the world. I had learned about him in history class. My sister, who had become obsessed with Chocolate Frogs, had dozens of his cards. She would freak out if she knew I was talking to him right now. This was the special visitor for me?

"So, this must be Elizabeth Ross," He said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" I asked surprised. What a brilliant thing to say to arguably the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Connie and I have been close friends for yours," He said smiling at my headmistress.

"And," He continued. "Your organization is quite impressive, I must say."

"Thank you, sir" I answered unsure of what to say next.

"I also understand you're quite the quidditch player as well. Do you plan on following it professionally?"

I laughed a little at the idea. It would of been nice but it didn't feel like the right fit. I had become so passionate about fighting the Dark Arts that I couldn't imagine doing anything else, not even the game I loved.

"No. I was thinking of doing something a little bit more substantial." I answered.

"Just as I thought." He said. He had a kind face. One full of friendliness and wisdom. His eyes seemed to be searching my face for something.

"Something like fighting against Voldemort?" He asked.

I blinked at the name. I, of course, knew who Voldemort was. But I had barely heard his name. People were fearful to say it.

"Yes. I'm very anti-vol...I'd like to do that." I stuttered.

"You shouldn't fear a name Ms. Ross. It only increased the fear of the person. There is a Voldemort resistance here in America, which is quite good."

A felt a pang of disappointment as I stared into his twinkling blue eyes. A thought had been forming in my head over the past few months. I wanted to go to England. I wanted to be on the forefront of the fight. It was like Quidditch, I could only stand to be back-up for so long and I wanted to prove that I could do it. I had confessed this to Ms. Montgomery and I thought that maybe since Dumbledore was here, it meant it was coming true.

"Yes sir, it is," I answered not sounding very convincing.

"But you're not interested in America's movement, are you?" He said kindly with a slight smile across lips.

"I just thought...I want to do the most that I can do and I think maybe, my best would be in England. I can't stand on the sidelines very long. Just ask my Quidditch coach."

Dumbledore smiled: "It's quite dangerous there. Especially for a muggle-born like yourself."

"I know, sir. That's why I want to go. I couldn't stand to see what's happening there happen here. I want to protect my friends and family. I want to stop it before it gets worse."

I felt myself expressing some of my biggest fears. I was letting my emotions do the speaking. I should of been trying to be proper and to sound intelligent. But I felt an urgency rising inside of me and I felt this was my only shot. I had to go to England, with or without Dumbledore's permission.

"Well there is no doubt that you are intelligent. You're grades show for that. And you're very determined as shown through your Quidditch career. And of course, you have leadership skills. You are exactly the kind of person, whom England needs but I have my doubts Ms. Ross."

"Doubts, sir?" I said feeling the disappointment seep through every word and run through my body.

"You can't put someone's life in danger without having a moment of pause."

"Professor Dumbledore, even if you don't recruit me, I'll go to England anyway."

"Elizabeth!" Ms. Montgomery warned.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Montgomery," I said, briefly glancing at her before turning back to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"I understand why you would take pause but consider this: If I go, if you take me in, you can provide some safety for me. At least, more then I'd get on my own. So, think of it like this, this is your choice: would you rather put me in danger by surrounding me with others or would you rather put me in danger by having me jump in all alone?"

Dumbledore had his long, slender, fingers placed together in front of his face and he sat examining me through them. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. This was it. I had laid my heart on the table. I may have just screwed everything up by not thinking before speaking and now I had to wait for Dumbledore to speak. My entire future rested on whatever words next came out of his mouth.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, Ms. Ross," He said with a slight smile. "So I guess all I can say is: Welcome to England."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is a rewrite of my former story "I'm Sure." Which I deleted because it was kind of well, crap. This is the story I really wanted to write. So if any of you read "I'm Sure" I hope you like this one too. Just some name changes and more character development/background and a different beginning. I'm sorry I kind of suddenly deleted the other story, it was really driving me crazy though :X

If you're a new reader: I hope you like the story so far! Leave a review if you do! Thanks!


	2. Wand Waving

**DISCLAIMER**: The Harry Potter universe and all it's characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

It was the July after I finished my last year of school and I was staring at my younger sister who was looking through my school trunk, examining everything with a child's curiosity.

"What's this?" She asked with a small glass globe in her hand.

"A Remembrall. It glows red if you've forgotten something." I answered.

Suddenly the ball glowed bright red through her tiny fingers. Her face looked equal parts scared and amazed. Her big blue eyes got wider as she turned towards me.

"Uh-oh Anna! What did you forget?" I asked in mock horror.

Just then the door opened and my mom was standing there with her hands on her hips. The classic mom pose.

"Anna Marshall! I thought I asked you to set the table 20 minutes ago."

Anna's mouth fell open into the perfect 'O' shape as she tossed the Remembrall back into the messy trunk and took off down the stairs.

My mom walked in and glanced into the trunk. She looked back at me and her hands snapped back to her regular place on her hips.

"You still haven't unpacked this thing, Lizzie? You've been home for a month."

I shrugged. "I don't know when I'll need to pack it again."

My mom sat down on my bed and absentmindedly picked up the doll I kept by my pillow. I had had it since I was a child. It was special. Back then, my mom and I didn't have a lot of money and she had made it for me since she couldn't afford to buy me one. It meant the world to me. It also meant a few bouts of teasing at school but I didn't care.

"That anxious to leave us Muggles?" She said with a smile.

"Well I know how much you hate it when I do the dishes in about 20 seconds."

She laughed and I noticed how the skin by her eyes wrinkled. She looked old for a second and I felt a strange sense of dread run through me.

"I'll miss you guys so much. Even Michael and his crazy neatness," I said with a laugh thinking of my step-father's habit of making sure everything was in his proper place. "Who will he have to clean up after when I leave? If I ever leave," I added in miserably thinking of how I hadn't heard a word since that initial meeting.

"Speaking of that..." My mom said while smiled mischievously and reaching into her pocket to pull out an envelope.

I leapt up from the chair I was sitting in and was next to her 2 steps. I took the envelope and noticed an unfamiliar handwriting but on the back was the wax seal bearing the name of Hogwarts.

"It's from Dumbledore!" I said excitedly while collapsing next to my mom on the bed. I ripped the envelope open while my mom asked:

"What's it say?"

I began to read outloud:

_"Dear Ms. Elizabeth Ross,_

_ Forgive me for the long absence of correspondence but I've been rather busy. I have not forgotten you. First off, let me congratulate you on your graduation from Wandlight. That is quite the accomplishment for any witch or wizard, but to graduate at the top of your class makes it even more so. _

_ Now that you're out of school, I am sure you are thinking mostly about your future. I am well aware that the future depends a great deal on me. As I've told you, this is very dangerous." _

I glanced a look at mom as I read this. She was nervously biting her nail. I continued:

_"Therefore, I've thought a great deal about how to best proceed. I believe that before you fully immerse yourself with the Voldemort Resistance, that you have a period of readjustment. This means that I would like you to find a place to live in London and perhaps a job for at least a short amount of time. Of course, this is ultimately your decision but it is the one I'd suggest. _

_ I also feel it best if I have minimal contact with you during this period. There is no need for unnecessary suspicions to be raised against you because of me. I will, of course, be of any assistance if you shall need it and I'll be sure to keep my eye on you. I feel it is important for young people to make their own decisions and I shall leave you free to do so. _

_ I have enclosed a list of important places around London and the way to access them in order to make your transition easier on a separate piece of parchment. I also included possible places of employment. If I may suggest one, I think Flourish and Blotts may be a good fit. I'll be seeing you soon enough, Ms. Ross._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore" _

I looked back up at my mom and felt my eyes shining with excitement. The feeling vanished as soon as I looked at my mother's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"Are you sure about this, Lizzie? I don't like the sounds of this Dumbledore."

"He's brilliant," I said softly. "Maybe the most brilliant wizard alive."

"But he comes up with this ridiculous plan that leaves you all alone with no guidance or help?" She asked angrily.

"I'm an adult! I need to learn to take care of myself."

"You're 17 Elizabeth!"

"Which is legal in the wizarding world!" I said, finding myself mad. I took a deep breathe, no need to yell at my mom.

"I know you think differently. But I'll be 18 in September. Will you feel any different in only 2 months?"

"No, probably not," She said quietly.

"I have to do this. I'm doing this for you and for Anna and for Michael and for everyone who is in danger."

"I know you have to do this, hun. I also know that you would never let me stop you. Sometimes, I think I did _too _good of a job raising you into a self-suffient independent woman."

"I did learn from the best," I said feeling my voice crack as I realized there were tears in my eyes. My mom was silently crying too. We leaned in to hug at the same time and stayed that way for a long time.

We didn't separate until Anna came bouncing into the room informing us that she had set the table perfectly. Her eyes grew wide as she saw our own puffy red ones.

"What's wrong?" She asked scared.

"Nothing cutie. Let me go get that food on the table," My mom said as she ruffled Anna's hair and walked out.

"Come here Munchkin!" I said to Anna as I swept her up into my arms for a big hug. I held her even tighter as I thought about how much of her childhood I'd miss being away. How grown would she be by the time I got back? If I ever got back.

* * *

That was two weeks ago though and after many tears and minor freak outs, I found myself walking down Diagon Alley. I had just been to Gringotts to start an account because according to mom, it was the best way to start a new life. The first thing she did on her own was to open a bank account. Plus, the wizarding money we had in the US was different. I felt the heavy coins jingling in my bag as I dragged my trunk behind me.

I was making my way towards "The Leaky Cauldron" on one of Dumbledore's suggestions. I plan on spending several nights there before I could find a place of my own. I was exhausted and yet strangely exhilarated, so I thought I would spend a few minutes at the bar.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was that it was dark. A few tables were occupied. I spied two middle-aged witches laughing heartily at something and whispering to eachother before collapsing into more giggles. A wizard sat by himself and kept his gaze firmly on his goblet of firewhiskey. There were 4 young men around my age sitting at a table laughing at something.

I walked up to the bar and sat down, grateful to be off my aching feet and that I could finally stop dragging that trunk around. I ordered a Butterbeer.

The bald bartender came back with a bottle and as he placed it in front of me, he said: "5 sickles and 17 knuts."

"Excuse me?"

"5 Sickles and 17 Knuts." He said more slowly staring at the bottle in front of me.

"Oh!" Payment duh! I reached into my bag and pulled out a handful of the coins I had just received. One of the young men walked up to the bar and said:

"Hey Tom, 4 refills please."

I was still trying to sort out the coins in my fist. It was so damn dark in here! I couldn't see what they said. I began to reach for my wand when the young man said:

"5 of the silver ones and 17 of the little bronze ones."

I looked up at the man with light brown hair and big bags under his eyes. He looked pale and sickly but he had a kind face and a friendly smile.

"Thanks. I couldn't really tell which was which" I said returning his friendly smile.

Tom came back with the man's drinks and the man looked at me curiously and asked:

"Are you a muggle?"

"No," I smiled. "Witch. See?" I said realizing my hand was still on my wand in my pocket and I took it out and raised it slightly.

"Your accent..."

"Moony!" A man suddenly said from right next to us. "Are you being threatened?"

One of the other boys from the table had come up to the bar. He was smiling and had dark hair and grey eyes. He was handsome and walked with a bit of a swagger. I was suddenly reminded of Ricky Earl, the boy I had hexed in school. This grey-eyed boy seemed to have the same arrogance.

"No. Just being friendly."

"Friendly? That's why you're taking so long? Shouldn't you be doing more then that?" The boy's glance slid towards me and lingered for a moment. He smirked and I just stared back at him amused.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing the wand-waving, Moony?" He said suggestively.

"Sirius!" The other boy said.

"What?" He asked innocently before turning to me. "How does it sound to you? Want a little wand waving?"

"Sounds nauseating actually," I answered with a smile.

" Really? Cause Moony's a catch," The boy said with a smile that looked mischievous and handsome at the same time. "He's practically a beast, isn't that right Moony?"

"Shut up Padfoot," He said looking embarrassed but amused.

"Oh no," I said. "Just something about _you _suggesting it, suddenly made me feel like throwing up, weird huh?"

He could tell from my tone of voice that I was joking and he answered me in the same tone.

"I'm hurt! I bet every other woman in this place would disagree,"

"I'm sure," I said looking pointedly at the two middle age witches who were laughing "_they _would love to see some wand waving."

He laughed as he picked up three drinks and left the bar taking the long way back to his table. He walked by the table with the witches and said "Ladies" seductively. The boy turned around to smile at me after he said it. They collapsed into a massive fit of giggles and I found myself laughing too.

I turned back to the boy at the bar who was shaking his head.

"Interesting friend you've got there," I commented while taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"Yes, there is no one quite like Sirius," He said with a laugh.

There was a moment of awkward silence and I was about to tell him he could go back to his friends if he wanted when he said:

"Back to what I was saying before I got interrupted. By your accent, I'm guessing you're American. Why are you in London?" He asked staring at his drink, his voice taking on a strange dull tone.

I had thought of the answer I would tell people. An answer that wasn't a pure lie and something I could mold to easily.

"Well, I just graduated. I want to learn about other magical communities, So I thought I'd travel. Maybe live here for a while."

I did what to learn about other groups of witches and wizards. Specifically the bad ones. Even more specifically: how to fight them.

"That's ambitious," The boy answered still not quite looking at me.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"You can go back to your friends, you know. You don't have to entertain me or anything like that." I said shyly.

"Right yeah," He began to get up and stopped for a moment. "Um, you can come to the table if..."

"No, that's okay. I'm pretty tired. Think I'm gonna get a room."

I could tell by the way the boy was speaking that he didn't really want me there. What had happened? The light-hearted banter had taken on a weird serious tone. Was he hurt by my not-really-a-rejection? He began to move away.

"Hey," I called out. "I don't know your name. So I can't say nice to meet you..."

"Remus. Remus Lupin." A slight smile passing on his pale face.

"Elizabeth Ross. It was nice meeting you and your friend...?"

"Sirius Black."

_Sirius Black. _The name seemed to lodge itself in my head. I just wasn't so sure if it was sketched in the good or bad impression part of it yet.

I signaled towards the bartender to ask him about a room. I was anxious to rest my weary head and body and to think about my first taste of London.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it so far! Review if you do or even if you don't. To those who read "I'm Sure" Do you like this more? Less? I like feedback.


End file.
